darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supergeeky1/archive7
Help With Darth Emo Hey I was wondering if you could help me get Darth Emo ready for submission for Featured Sith. I think its ready but i'm asking you to take a quick look at it. Mecenarylord 17:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Mecenarylord 23:35, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Image request Hola amigo, could you replace the dog's face on This Gif file with an Ewok biting a letter? I think it would fit nicely in the You have new messages banner. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:26, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Yes I can read between the goddamn lines ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC)]] WELCOME Thanks for the welcome, but its me '''KrazyKat' on my new account. 01:32, 28 November 2008 (UTC) DUDE RHEET Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) DT hacker Your not on the IRC. Were you perma banned? Am I right? --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] '[[User Talk:Arav the Undersith| Try it, I dare you!]] 22:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) *You scared me. I thought you would never come back on the IRC on Freenode again. Are you the DT hacker? --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] [[User Talk:Arav the Undersith| ''Try it, I dare you!]] 22:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Just checking Hey a while ago you gave me some guidelines on how to make Darth Emo a Featured Article material and I think I've done everything, so can you take a look and tell me if it is and if I can take the tag off. *Hey I cant access IRC so can you just leave the message on my talk page *Sorry Mecenarylord 23:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Forum Hey Geeky, as administrator you would want to take a look at this forum Forum:Goodbye "friend" Catch me in IRC if you have additional questions. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Pic on SWFANON Did you see my reply in the Need Pic topic? Vilxi the Jedi 18:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Darth Complainer This is Linda Mancia, the same Linda Mancia with the whole "Darth Complainer" tickle. Could bi any chance cheec it over to see if it looks cool? Thanks man. Pisout- Linda Mancia 02:09, 28 January 2009 (UTC) (actual woman) Daffia Image Hail, Supergeeky1! \m/ I want to ask you for something: would you make said image for me? As I said a long time ago, I don't toy with Photoshop and believe that your divine skill will help me. Details: I cannot think of something cool right now. I think it should include a rubbery duck silhouette, but with the rest I rely on your imagination. I know you again would make the image from scratch, thus I will wait impatiently for it. Thanks in advance. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]20:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ban You still have the ability to email me, of course. But these shenanigans have to stop, and I gave you a chance to stop yourself. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Go here! http://superherofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Superhero_Fanon_Wiki ZOMG Geeky I'm not sure if you've heard but, the almighty Bale had a meltdown!!! They're saying it could be the end of his career. I thought you'd like to know this. Oops I'm sorry I forgot to sign my name in the previous message there Skeith2.0 22:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Yes, I did indeed see that. It was apparently several months ago shortly after Heath Ledger died, however, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) hi hi Ozzie 1 09:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hi It's me from SW games Wiki listen lets make up? YEAH RIGHT LOSER!!!!!!!!!!! go F.... yourself and by the way Graestan is 3 times the man you will ever be!-- 23:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Goodbye I will miss you too loser!!!! go to hell 3 tons Hey idiot no person weighs 3 tons and get some balls dickhead Life needed Lets go dickhead i can take can you???? Sexist pig You seem the type to look at porn your a pig dickhead!! get a life! Joke Next time you make a sex joke just stop and think your talking to a 16 year female --Hansoloandleia 01:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Stop Please refrain from insulting other users or you will be blocked RE: User:Hansoloandleia thank you and be a gentleman--Superman1 18:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Okay Frist i am not a sock i think Hansoloandleia could be nicer too but okay i will stop brothing you bye--Superman1 18:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Life Get a life @##@@# Blocked Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) PISSING CONTEST RESULTS ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC)]] Plague Geeky, this is the best plague ever! Now I have a second belly button, three eyes, a larger piece, and the number "47" magically stamped on my head. Thanks, geeky, you've made all my dreams come true! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 02:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Geeky, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship Dear Richard, let me be the 1st to congratulate you with your successfull adminship election. However I would not be Madclaw if I somehow didn't make this funny, therefore I will not be the one to sysop you. That task is in the hands of Jedimca0, your fate is now in his hands. Cheers dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *I second the motion. Plus, I'm a n00b, and don't know how to sysop, remember? :P. Anyways, congratulations, bro, and welcome back! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 22:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::C.O.N.G.R.A.T.U.L.A.T.I.O.N.S. M.E.A.T.B.A.G. Darth-2-D2 Leave me alone! 22:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) YOU AND THE ALMIGHTY NINJA WIN! You have won my contest, therefore you get my wiki. Share it. --Lord DooDoo 14:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Reply Ok.--Lord DooDoo 22:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Sorry Sorry I missed you earlier. Its been a couple of rough days for me. I'll be on for quite awhile longer if you want to sign on. Cheers, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) 4dalulz http://www.ne7a.org/leadership.html http://www.ne7a.org/files/images/section_leadership/brandon1.jpg Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Soviet Russia touches you Really. It's just like the picture says. You've been touched. And not like how Madclaw touches you. Enjoy your day. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 17:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You sure love deleting Love the comical deletion captions, but was there a problem with the Jayvo page. Marauder 09 Monaco Although I hate it, you make it look awesome. Nice job dude, its almost a shame I'm switching back to monobook. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) *Hey, Geeky. Nice job on the custom Monaco skin; I was actually planning on redoing it myself at some point soon, but I'm glad you beat me to it ;) There's a few minor things that I'll talk to you about possibly changing/omitting (some being just dumb Wikia features for Monaco, along the same lines as how I've removed them at D&V) and adding/tweaking others the next time I'm in IRC, which should be today sometime. Overall, great job, dude. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) *Per all of the above, great work on the skin. You made it look really cool. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm on a daily long-term treatment for a chronic condition like cardio-vascular disease or chronic inflammatory disease. I can't remember which. Also, I was atupid and didn't read the label, and now I have an STD because I though that Darthipedia prevented it. Shoulda read closer. Also, awesome skin, man! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 20:27, September 8, 2009 (UTC) * Per the above (except for the STD part). The design looks great. I like the gray scheme a lot more than the red one. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 20:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'll definitely do that. The only thing that I might suggest, since, unlike on other wikis like SWF, the banner isn't covered up by anything, is that the name of the wiki be added to the banner instead of just off on the side. It's not a huge deal, but the name's not really front and center or anything. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 21:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! D00dz Heya, Geeky. You use the Monaco skin, right? I created this on Darth (I've had a version of it at D&V for months now), so feel free to tweak the words if you want. I just thought that anything, such as "We pwn you", would be Darthier than the normal one. If you can think of something funnier to put there, go for it :) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 22:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Who is Patrick Bateman? Srsly, who is he?--[[User:Goodwood|'''''Goodwood]] ''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire'' 19:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Request Hello. I've recently started my own wiki, namely the Total War Universe Wiki. It's going to contain articles regarding my constructed world, inspired by the Star Wars (Note: I've decided that inventing my own, heavily customized world is much more creative than adding those irritating Mary Sue characters to existing SW canon). The very first info regarding this matter comes from 1998 (yes, I was 7 years old back then) and throughout the following years it was constantly improving and expanding. I suppose that some of the Mighty Darthipedia users would like to read the articles and comment on how they see my creation. I'd also love to receive some assistance in customizing my wiki from experienced users, because I'm still new at it. I choose you because of your experience, dilligence, helpfulness (does exist such a word?) and awesomness. Hope you'll find some time for it and express your view on it. Thanks in advance. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) DO YOUR JOB DO YOUR JOB and get on the IRC! Tell that Swine Flu to EAT SHIT AND DIE. After all, we need to discuss how the mutiny arc is the best arc of BSG episodes in the entire series so far, and how Season 4.5 is the best. Adama running riot with a rifle alone makes it this. Hope you get well soon, mate. --'Darth tom' Message me 17:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Darth Darth Binks LEGO http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/157968 Inspired by this site. Enjoy. -Fell 01:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Once upon a time on Tatooine..... That is all. '''Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Facts Excuse me, but what is your problem? Are you ''spying on me? I've never told anyone that I was a registered member of the Republican Nazi Party. >:( - Brandon Rhea (talk) 19:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) * I won't be involved in any blackmail voting schemes. This isn't Illinois, and I'm not a Kennedy! - Brandon Rhea (talk) 19:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Eh, that's OK. I already have an alarm clock. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 19:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Dave Filoni Congratulations, your article is now a Featured Sithspawn! Be sure to stick the appropriate badge onto your userpage.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 02:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) How I've Been I've been good, things been very hectic. Been writting stories for my sci-fi series and trying to finish stupid college sa's and computer work. here is some things ive done. How about you? How's things goin? -Fell 23:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Why for the love of Ron Hubbard WHY!?!?! why did madclaw deleteted my article. :\ You leave, I kill you. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 18:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) He's baaaaaack! Hey guess what? Hey guess what? Hey guess what? Fine don't guess what. Anywho, when you get back from your self-imposed anti-wiki/anti-IRC exile I need you to do a photo request for me. Put this head on this body. Thanks! -MercHe's Back! 22:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yet another image request—BOMBS AWAY! Hey bud, when you get a chance, this article could sure use a swell movie poster so it can be a Featured Sithspawn. Including my photoshopping of Jesus Jinn would be great, but not essential. Thanks in advance! 21:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Image request Ohai, in this picture can you replace the head of the dude on the right with Jango/Commander Cody' s head and replace the head of the dude on the left with a image of a random clone's face from the animated series. Keep Dr Cox the way he is for comic effect tho. Thanks Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Bang Bang, Skeet Skeet Whigger. *As I lay here dying I think of suicide. But ...no sir, suicides' a sin and I've already got too many points on my license 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 17:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Geeky, Madclaw (I think) banned me from the IRC, in case you wonder or whatever why I'm not on there. :) -- [[User:Muppets101|'Muppets101']] (talk) 21:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Embrace! Goodwood Embraces you with Pain! For your Heinous work on Darthipedia! Remove Station7 everywhere on this site I would enjoyed if station7 is removed on those pages, because I see not the humor in it. I really like furthermore this site, but please remove it, I can't laugh!!--Station7 17:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's better, much better. And is station7 everywhere removed. That would made my day!--Station7 17:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Is this a joke, please remove it.--Station7 17:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Please don't feed the lyric spammer You forgot disturbed and Kelis. That makes me a sad Nina :( The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 16:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks He's Back! 15:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC)]] Re:ClifClavinrolled Thats nothing, religious anon just got bunsnun rolled 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Email Hey, I sent an e-mail to your supergeeky1@darthipedia.org address, but Gmail screwed up, so I also sent it from hotmail. Might have ended up in your inbox three times; my bad. --''Darth tom'' Message me 17:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) F U C K I N G H E L L I. Shat. Bricks. I salute you! And I really need to catch you on IRC some time. It's been too long. :P --''Darth tom'' Message me 17:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Award ' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC)]]